everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Copernicus
Copernicus he/him, known exclusively by everyone (including himself) as Cap, is a 2019-introduced original character, scrapbooking nerd, and financially stable young adult. He is destined to be the next Devil from the stories The Snow Queen and Jack O'Lantern. Currently, Cap is studying for an education degree at university, and interns at blank. Character Personality Cap is an excitable individual that tries to stay composed most of the time. It doesn't work. For the most part, he's''' eager''' and impatient. He's still desperate to prove himself in the demon world, seeing as how he's incredibly young for a demon. This means that Cap is very productive, always cracking down on any assignments straight away. His passion means that he oftentimes can be impulsive. No matter how much he tries to stay calm and think things through, these efforts are pretty futile. Cap also has little to no filter, and tends to say whatever is on his mind. He has a lot of youthful energy that doesn't betray how many years he's lived. It's partly because his memories were wiped so the world has become lovely to him again. And partly because smiles are good for business! See, Cap is a firm believer that in order to attract business, you need to be attractive. In a physical sense, yes (he really should order more foundation soon hmm), but also in personality! No one wants to make a deal with a creepy 12 year old, no sirree. What the people want is an endearing, sympathetic (and yes good-looking) young man who they can trust! So, does Cap feel trustworthy? For a demon, yes! ...Is he? Absolutely not! Cap's powers restrain him from greed when it comes to making deals, but do not think for one second that he wouldn't cheat someone if he could. Perhaps the demon that granted him his powers were slightly psychic. Cap has almost insatiable greed. can be vain sometimes sins segway into greedy You can say that he's hungry for approval. Cap constantly craves validation from his seniors and his peers. tries to keep things lighthearted Appearance Even though Cap is long past his graduation from Ever After High, he can still easily pass off as a student. (He takes advantage of this by having someone forge a student card for him shh.) Cap is baby-faced, wide-eyed (literally) and bushy-tailed (not literally). His cheery demeanor lops off a few extra years, so he looks as young as the day he died! Right. Cap is technically not living, and no amount of pep in his step will fix how that affects his looks. His skin is a medium brown, usually incredibly sickly-looking. He makes sure to get a good nine hours of sleep everyday, and yet eye bags form under them anyways.That's bad for business, so he has an intensive skincare and makeup routine to combat that! He has a slight obession, to the point where he will not meet anyone unless his skin is glowing like the sun. Besides that, Cap has a slightly tall nose and thin, expressive eyebrows. He has huge doe eyes, colored a lovely leafy green, and prominent bottom eyelashes. Instead of being cute, his eyes add a touch of uneasiness to his appearance. For one, Cap never seems to blink. He may do so in order to appear more friendly to his clients, but it's obvious that he's forcing himself to consciously do it. His irises are strange too, always blurry, while his pupils seem to shift in and out of existence. This is due to the fact that Cap's irises and pupils are actually just five-petal flower shapes, rotating at a high enough speed. The speed of rotation can change, most notably, it slows to a standstill when he's shocked. If you took a picture of him, you'll be able to see the flower shape clearly. His build is very gangly, and he stands at about 5'10". He has freckles, but they're quite hard to see, and mostly found on his arms and legs. He actually wears white hearing aids in both ears, but they're usually unseen due to his hair blocking the way. Cap's hair is a warm brown, and very fluffy. He has it cut short, and his bangs fall to the side naturally. There's huge puffs (for the lack of a better descriptor) of hair that curl underneath his ears and frame his face, but we'll get to that later. And, the most prominent part of his appearance, he has long twin tendrils that grow from somewhere under his ear. Here's an interesting fact: this hair is prehensile. They're basically hair tentacles that he uses as extra limbs, balance support, gesture conveyors, etc. They're usually float and pulse in the air, looking as if they were alive, or being blown about by an invisible breeze. So, his puffs of hair actually represent his horns, which resemble that of a ram's. As a relatively new demon, Cap has still not earned his wings or tail yet. He's a bit too greedy to ever consider spending his Demon Bucks, y'know. His horns are usually kept hidden/disguised as hair. He thinks it makes him look less intimidating. Interests Money this is kinda sad in retrospect hm Paper Crafts scrapbooking, origami, pop-ups, calligraphy, paper sculptures. sounds pure. isn't. he literally traps shadows of people's souls in his scrapbook. People Watching creeper! aw man Abilities Cap has a knack for languages! He can speak English, Hungarian, German, French, Italian, and Spanish. He's interested in learning more, as broadening his communication skills will surely come in handy for his job. Cap, like all deal making demons, is able to grant "wishes," with the use of a magically binding contract that usually results in the client promising him their soul. He's a very popular one to come to, as part of his charm is that his contracts' binding properties do not work unless the exchange of services is equal. When he was taken into the company, he was granted these powers while a court scribe recorded everything. He keeps copies of the recording as proof for his clients So, a lot of people search him out, even traveling from other countries, because they know they'll be guaranteed their money's worth. Or soul's worth. In addition, Cap is able to bind contracts between people, without involving himself. These jobs are always financially compensated. And because of that, Cap is legally able to officiate marriages. Call 555 C-A-P for more details! Fairytale - The Snow Queen and Jack O'Lantern How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stingy_Jack How Does Cap Fit Into it? Cap was born in a remote, industrial city of Hungary, a city with a perpetual fog covering it. Certain circumstances led to him being cut off from his family as a teenager, thrown out into the snow. He ended up dropping out of school in order to work and pay rent for a dingy apartment. This didn't last long, however. His health, which was already precarious, worsened, and the textile factory where he worked at fell into debt and laid him off. He ended up dying of hypothermia. It is unknown exactly what day, but his landlord discovered his body at the end of February. Because he wasn't given a proper burial, Cap was in an awful position. He was a wandering soul, trying to build up enough energy to manifest physically and scare someone into helping him. Eventually, some higher management demon in Hell happened upon him, took pity on him and offered him an internship at Hell. Cap accepted gratefully, and it wasn't long before he started getting paid. The demon decided to go further and wipe Cap's memories. In their mind they wanted to relieve all the sadness and bitterness he had accumulated throughout his lifetime. It worked, and Cap learned not to question his origins with time. A magical typo must have happened, though, because he completely forgot his name. This was where "Cap" came to be. Cop -> Cap. To this day, the management demon is still unable to remember Cap's last name, and keeps the secret of Copernicus to themself. Cap went on to acquire a deal making position at the company. He recieved praises from his seniors and a couple Employee of the Month awards as the years go by. Then came the day he was awarded his destinies. Because he didn't age as he spent most of his time in Hell, he was physically young enough to still attend high school. Cap was also the most trustworthy one out of that age group. The Fairytale Authorities didn't want to risk giving important destinies to untrustworthy demons. Thus, Cap attended years 2-4 of highschool at Ever After High, graduated, and applied for university. His current vessel is actually his rediscovered original body. He's sentimental like that, pleaded to take this as his form. It took a lot of spells to fix it up again, and he still needs to take all sorts of potions in order to keep it from falling apart, but at least he's happy! Currently, Cap is waiting on the rest of his storymates to graduate. In the meantime, he's working on his education degree. After all, isn't he supposed to be the headmaster of a troll school? Parallels *He died in winter because. Snow? *Cap's memory wipe resulted in forgetting all the awfulness he'd been put through, and seeing the world as beautiful again. This is similar to the mirror shards falling out from Kai's eyes in The Snow Queen. *Jack is called Stingy Jack, and Cap likes money, to say the least. Viewpoint on Destiny Well... he's going to follow it? He doesn't really know too much about the conflict going on at Ever After High, considering he graduated already. The story that's being fed to the public doesn't explain the situation clearly, and Cap is fine with his destiny so he doesn't really pay it much mind. Name This is going to be a short section, huh. Nicolaus Copernicus was the guy who formulated a heliocentric (Sun-centered) model as opposed to the geocentric (Earth-centered) model that was the norm at the time. He's the most famous one, at least. I'm sure someone else had already proposed a heliocentric universe before. Jobs By day, university student pursuing a teaching degree, maybe also an intern at some place. By night, a demon boi. Trivia *Back when Cap was just a little doodle I did constantly, I named him Cap as short for Capricorn, or Captain, or both. That's not his actual name anymore, but he's a Capricorn as a nod to that. **His birthday is January 20, aka World Snow Day 2019, but shh don't tell him. *Cap had bilateral vestibular hypofunction, an ear disease that affects balance and hearing, when he was alive. After he became a demon, he was able to acquire hearing aids. It's still unknown how he got his prehensile hair but it's suspected by his coworkers that they aren't naturally his. *Cap does actually eat dirt, and finds it very astounding how no one is taking advantage of all these free nutrients. Needless to say, Bookend's food drives have banned him from their premises. **He's only recently started eating, as he's realized nutrients can help with looking alive again. I don't know where all the dirt goes. *Nicknamed the Eternal Intern. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Hungarian Category:Alumni Category:The Snow Queen Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress